August when the trees were green
by BlueVelvetDreams
Summary: Michelle Dumas is a girl from a town kilometers away from Paris. When she magically appears in Paris one fateful day, she realizes she might have the chance at having a life she had only ever dreamed about. With people only expecting an average performer, Michelle surprises them all including the infamous Opera Ghost. What kind of new life will Michelle begin to lead?


1

I shut my book and peered through the leaves to see the sky as the wind ruffled through my hair and sighed.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to be swept off to another world where you're not lectured almost every minute of everyday." I leaned back onto the tree perched on my favorite branch. I pulled out my pocket watch out of my corset to check the time. I put it back content upon realizing I had another hour remaining before I had to return to my studies. Checking that I was secure, I closed my eyes and let myself drift off.

* * *

"No, absolutely not! Erik, you are insane! I will not allow you interfere in Christine's life further than you already have. If you want to be a part of her life, you must remain the angel of music hidden." I scoffed at Giry's outburst but deep inside I knew I mustn't interfere with Christine. I can not contaminate such a pure soul with the monster that I am.

"Erik? Were you even listening to me?" Giry tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes, yes I did. Do not worry. I will not reveal myself to her. She will be content and happy and be with her little vicomte." I turned away from Giry glaring at me.

"You better keep your word Monsieur Phantom. Christine is like a daughter to me. If you ever-"

We both turned at the sound of a scream and looked up to see a shining ring on the catacomb ceiling and a girl fall into the lake with a splash. I ran toward the girl as soon as the unknown ring disappeared. I sloshed my toward her yelling behind me for Giry to get towels.

The girl shakily stood up and looked up at me. "Monsieur?-" And proceeded by fainting into my arms.

"Well what are you doing? Get the poor child over here!" Giry yelled to me.

"Okay! It's not my fault that some stranger just fell into my lake." I carried the petite frame of the girl back to my home. Giry directed me to set her in a spare bedroom and light a fire so that she could make sure the girl wouldn't catch cold.

* * *

My head felt dizzy as my eyes opened.

"Are you awake child?" A soft voice questioned me. I looked up to see a worried woman peering down at me.

"Where am I? Who are you?" The last thing I remember was the tree shaking and me falling through a shining ring into the ground.

"I'm Madame Giry. We're… In the Palais Garnier in Paris. I'm the ballet mistress here. You…"

The kind woman was cut off by the most heavenly voice I had ever heard.

"You fell out of a shining ring into my lake. Who are you?" I shivered as two golden eyes bore into me.

"M-My name is Michelle Dumas. The last thing I remember was falling out of my tree into the ring. I don't know what it was. Wait, we're in Paris?" I'm supposed to be in Chamouille!

"Where are you from?" The beautiful voice asked. I looked up to fully realize that the man was wearing a white mask on one side of his face.

"Chamouille."

"Chamouille!? That's at least 130 kilometers away from Paris."

Exactly. How in the world did I end up in Paris from Chamouille by falling through a weird shining, glowing ring! I suddenly realized I was mostly undressed in front of a man and quickly pulled up the covers of the bed that I was in. The man slightly blushed upon realizing I'm assuming the same thing I did.

"You may stay here until you're ready to leave." The man walked out the door. I called out before the door shut.

"Thank you Monsieur-..." He turned around with his hand on the handle.

"You may call me Monsieur Phantom." The door closed and I was left wondering what kind of name that was. I turned to Madame Giry.

"I can leave now. I feel much better. Is there somewhere I could stay until I know what to do?"

Madame Giry's eyes sparkled as she gave me a smile. "Of course. You may stay with my two daughters until we can get you back home." I nodded and helped myself out of bed to follow Madame Giry to where ever she had mentioned. Madame Giry helped me back into my somewhat still damp clothes and we set off out to a lake. I called out thanking Monsieur Phantom but received no reply. Excitement of possibly finding a better home here blossomed inside me as I followed Madame Giry up a long winding staircase. I hope I don't have to go back home. If I could even call that place home. Ever since my parents had died my uncle and aunt have done nothing except try to sculpt me into the "perfect lady" so that they could marry me off to a rich man. My hand had already been promised to the young Comte de Valois whom my aunt absolutely adores. I personally detest the man who acts like a child and desperately needs a haircut for his somewhat greasy chestnut locks.

* * *

After wandering through damp corridors and emerging into blinding sunlight, I gasped as I stepped into view of the most magnificent interior of a building I had ever seen. Various gold structures spiraled up the walls with beautiful marble floors and numerous unlit candelabras decorated the giant room.

"This is beautiful."

Madame Giry smiled. "Welcome to the Palais Garnier Michelle. I'll be taking you to the ballet dormitories where I will introduce you to my two daughters. I think you are about their age."

My heart leapt at the thought that I might be able to make friends with girls my age. And ballerinas at that too I assume. "I'm 16. Are your daughters twins?"

"Oh no. One is my biological daughter, Meg. The other is Christine Daae. She was orphaned at 7 when her father passed away. She is like a daughter to me though. And you're quite lucky. Christine is 16 while Meg is 15." Madame Giry kindly explained to me.

I was very excited in meeting both of them but I was more excited about meeting Christine. I knew exactly how it felt to be orphaned at a young age. I was only 5. I stopped in my tracks. "Oh! Madame Giry, did you say you were the ballet mistress here?"

Madame Giry turned her head around. "Yes, are you a dancer?"

I nodded my head. "I've been dancing since I was 6. Is it possible if I could dance here for a while? It would be an honor to have danced in the most famous opera house in France."

Madame Giry stopped and turned her head to a side in thought. I bit my lip in hope she would agree. After what felt like an hour of standing, she finally agreed that if I passed an audition for both ballet and singing, I could work in the corps de ballet temporarily. I graciously thanked her and continued following her down the hall.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I took a small bit of inspiration from Alice in Wonderland in the beginning by having Michelle in a tree taking a nap but I promise that will be all. I will not be having Michelle chase after white rabbits late for appointments. I don't know exactly where this story will go but I had the idea and wanted to start writing. Please review, I'm still working on my writing and really appreciate feedback. Thanks!

-Rose


End file.
